


If Only He Knew: A Bill Weasley Fanfiction

by thewritergirl94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, bill weasley - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bill Weasley - Freeform, Cheesy, Domhnall Gleeson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humour, Love, Romance, bill weasley/oc - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: Freya Black always lived in the shadow of her family, particularly older brother Sirius, who was her hero growing up. She never fit in in her family or in her House at Hogwarts. She felt alone everywhere she went, except in the eyes of her red-headed best friend named Bill Weasley. But when her brother gets involved in something very sinister, Freya must do all she can to protect everyone around her... and herself...*Story will jump from past to present**Summary sounds awful but it gets better in the story!*





	1. Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short prologue to set the present scene.

Freya Black smiled softly as she sifted through her mail. She always looked forward to receiving letters from Mrs Weasley. She was like the mother she always wanted: kind, sweet, caring... everything her mother certainly wasn't. She tore the envelope and sat down, reading the letter.

_Dear Freya,_

_How are you? It has been a while since I sent you an owl. As you can tell from the photo, we are in Egypt! It is so beautiful! We wish you were here, sweetheart. Make sure to stop by when we're back! Bill will be here on holiday._

_Love,_

_Molly._

Her cheeks burnt up when she saw Bill in the moving photo. He was grinning broadly, without a worry in the world. She hadn't seen him since he left for Egypt. It was an awkward goodbye on her part, and probably on his too since he hadn't sent her one letter. Freya realised they had been through a lot together, but one letter to indicate where they stood as friends would have been enough. She ran her fingers over him, as if her touch would make a difference.

"Who's it from?"

Freya's head whipped around, not realising her brother Sirius had been standing behind her "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you touch the photo." He replied with a chuckle, sitting down next to her.

"It's from Mrs Weasley. They're all in Egypt." she replied, looking back at the photo, which had stopped moving.

"That's nice. That family deserves a holiday more than anything. I mean, all those children would make _me_ tired." She laughed. Sirius was never so good with children. When he met Ron and Ginny, the youngest Weasleys, he was so uncomfortable one could cut the tension with a knife. "More importantly though... how are you, Freya?"

He always knew when something was up with Freya. Not just because she was caressing the photo, but because he knew her better than anyone else. "I'm okay." She stared at him, and seeing 'not so sure' look on his face, she smiled. "Really, Sirius, I am fine."

"Okay, dear. I won't pester you any longer." He planted a small kiss on her forehead before walking to the other side. "I have some urgent matters to take care of in London. Will you be okay for a couple of days here?"

She nodded. Deep down, she opposed this decision. She felt very uncomfortable being alone in her family home. She hadn't spent much time here during her years at Hogwarts. She only came here when it was just Sirius and her. She despised how the rest of the Blacks made her feel.

Hogwarts. What started as a bad time in her life went on to blossom into something good.


	2. Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An account of how Freya met Bill and how their friendship blossomed

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The Sorting Hat announced to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table erupted with applauses as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of Freya's head. She bowed her head down as she made her way to her Houses table.

"Really? The second Black member to be Gryffindor! What a disappointment." One girl commented, eyeing the girl from head to toe with judgement.

Another boy chimed in, "Honestly look at her, she looks more like a Hufflepuff, which would be an even bigger disappointment for her family."

That night, Freya cried herself to sleep. She couldn't imagine how her family would react when they find out she was Gryffindor like her older brother. She was looking forward to finally proving herself a great witch to her family, that she would someday make hem proud.

Maybe the next day would be a fresh start? It wasn't, nor were any days and weeks that followed. She did well in her classes, but outside, she was miserable. She had nobody to talk to. She envied communication with someone other than her superiors.

One day, she was making her way from the Greenhouses to the Great Hall, when she was stopped by a group of fellow first years.

"Well, well, well..." His eyes widened when she recognised the voice. It was Ann, a girl from Slytherin that made sure Freya's life was a living hell at school. It was almost as if her mother and this girl were conspiring against her. "Freya _Black_. Are you _even_ a member of the House of Black?"

"I don't think so, with her brother being Sirius and all. How does she even live with herself?" her sidekick, Jonas, chimed in.

"I--"

"Shut up, you traitor. Nobody asked you to speak." Ann spat back, almost lunging at Freya. Freya stepped back, accidentally tripping on a rock. She flew back, hitting her head hard against the ground, her glasses flying off her face and books to the ground. Ann, Jonas and the other two students she didn't know - she assumed they were from different years because they were very tall - laughed cold-heartedly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to her?" Freya froze, not recognising the male voice. She was only sure it was a student. 

"Let's go, guys." Ann told them, glaring at the vigilante student. As they walked past her, one of the older students harshly stepped on her glasses, breaking them beyond repair. Freya turned her body to pick up her glasses.

"Here, let me help you." The male student bent down to help Freya up. This was the first time she saw him up close. It was a boy from the same house as her. She saw him around a lot, and was very popular amongst other students. He was tall, skinny and had red hair that was getting longer by the second. His uniform looked very shabby and had splatters of mud all over it, but his skin was very clean. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Freya insisted, wiping the dust off her cloak and making her way back in the castle.

"Are you sure you don't want me to--"

"I _said_ I'm fine." she insisted, only turning to look at him. Seeing as he didn't even budge made her quite curious. Why was he even talking to her? "Why're you even talking to me? Nobody does."

"Because you looked like you needed a hand there." he smiled, and stuck his arm out. "I'm William Wesley, but everyone just calls me Bill." She just stared at the hand bemusedly. He laughed and reached for one of her hands and shook. "You were supposed to shake it, silly!"

"Uh, okay...?"

Bill frowned, letting go of her hand. "You really don't have any friends, do you?" Freya shook her head as she looked back down, embarrassed. What happened next surprised her. "Well that's okay! I'll be your friend!"

Freya raised her eyebrow, smirking a little, something which Bill thought was really cute. "Won't your reputation perish a little?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't care about that. You seem like you need a friend. I see you in the Hall and during classes alone. I always wanted to talk to you, but whenever I do, you walk away!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Freya looked up and gave Bill a sincere smile. "Okay, Bill. I'll be your friend!"

As they made their way to the Great Hall, she felt a ball of hope and happiness and excitement forming in her. She's never been this happy in her life. She liked it. She liked this feeling a lot.


	3. Present: After Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Bill see each other for the first time in weeks

Freya placed her wand in the back pocket of her trousers and sighed with relief. She wanted to surprise the Weasleys with a nice lunch, clean clothes and an equally clean house. It was the least she could do for Mrs Weasley. She took care of her like she was her daughter. Freya loved how maternal Mrs Weasley was with all her children's friends. She wanted to return the love back by giving her an easy day back from Egypt.

As soon as she heard the battered engine of the Ford Anglia approaching, she ran out, and sure enough there it was, descending slowly and appearing larger by the second. Freya placed a hand over her eyebrows to see better. The Anglia landed safely by the garage. When the engine stopped, everyone came out one by one. Charlie wasn't with them as he was in Bulgaria. Freya wasn't the least surprised at how the family fit; they probably cast an extension charm to the car so everyone fit.

This memory reminded her of when she went to see the Quidditch Cup Final with them, joined by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The ten looked just enough for one person, but inside was as large as the whole Weasley house.

"Freya?! Is that you?!" Freya shook her head, shrugging off the nice memory when she heard Mrs Weasley's voice. "Oh, sweetheart!" The woman knocked the air out of her with the bear hug she gave her, but Freya didn't mind. She loved it when Mrs Weasley hugged her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Before Freya could answer, she heard one of the Weasley twins exclaim, "By merlin! There's breakfast on the table, Ma!"

"Breakfast?! I'm starving!" Ron huffed, running inside, followed by his little sister, Ginny.

"Leave some for me!" Mr Weasley called out, and when he walked past Freya, added, "Lovely to see you again, Freya."

She laughed, understanding how hungry the family might be after the long drive from Egypt. Her laugh died down slowly as soon as she made eye contact with Bill. When her arms dropped to her side, Mrs Weasley pulled away and looked behind her.

"Oh! I'll leave you two at it!" she said, giggling a little while walking in the house.

Freya blushed.

"Hiya, Freya." Bill greeted her, smiling. He made his way towards her, and reached to hug her, but Freya leaned to the same side he did. As soon as they realised the mishap, they leaned the other side together. They chuckled.

"Hi, Bill." She greeted him back, finally giving him a small, awkward hug. "How was Egypt?"

"'Twas good, yeah... I was super busy. There was this cursed tablet which took me _ages_ to actually find, and when I did, my family came to visit and spent all the time showing them around." he explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry I didn't write back."

"Oh it's fine!" Freya smiled,waving a hand in front of her face, indicating it was no big deal. Deep down, it was. Couldn't he find just one minute from his whole time there to say he was fine?

"Listen... I think we need to talk about what happened--"

"Let's grab breakfast, hm?" she exclaimed, slapping him gently on his shoulder before walking away from him and into the Burrow. There was no way she was going to talk to him about what happened before he left on an empty stomach, and more especially with his whole family inside.

While watching the whole family eating and being happy about the upcoming year at Hogwarts, she ate silently, passing a comment here and there. She tried her best to avoid having contact with Bill, but it was tough with him sitting next to her (she was sure everyone had a play in this. Everyone wanted them to get together so badly, it was too obvious). And somehow, she started reminiscing on her first Christmas in Hogwarts, which was when she first met Mr and Mrs Weasley.


	4. Year 1: Christmas Break [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya recounts the first time she met the Weasleys

Freya was reading for an upcoming Potions test when Bill sat next to her, all giddy. She frowned, closing her book.

"Did Snape crack a smile?" she asked him, half-joking. She'd never seen him smile this broadly. He laughed, shaking his head. "Then what're you smiling so creepily about?"

"Well you now how you cannot go home for Christmas break?" he said. She rolled my eyes. Need he remind her of the lovely letter her mother had sent her?

_Freya, the family will be spending Christmas in the Alps with some friends. The house will be empty. Sirius will be travelling to the Highlands for holidays. Happy holidays._

She didn't even bother signing the letter. Her brother Sirius, on the other hand, sent her a letter along with a small gift: a beautiful amethyst necklace, her birthstone.

"So?"

"I kind of... invited you to come over to the Burrow for Christmas. My mother simply could not tolerate you spending Christmas alone at school. So? What do you say? Would you li--?"

"I'd like that very much, Bill." she smiled softly, giving him a hug. "Your family is too kind to offer."

"As if I'd let you stay here alone!" he scoffed. They pulled apart. "My mother had your present ready _before_ I even offered.

"That is so nice of her, but she really shouldn't have..." Freya paused. Nobody had been so nice to her in her life, except for her brother Sirius.

"She insisted, and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Freya packed up her trunk, rushed down and waited for Bill by the Great Hall entrance. She did not wait long before he came walking up to her.

"Read to meet my crazy family?" he asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

"You really have never met my family for you to say that." Freya smirked. On the train, they sat next to each other in a cabin shared with another student she was partners in Potions with. They all shared Bertie Botts - Freya was of course very lucky not to have any bad ones - and made a game out of it. Sort of like a 'Never have I ever' but not so Muggle-like that they had a drink after. At one point, she took a small nap, only to be woken by the sound of thunder and snow. When she woke up, she saw that she slept against Bill's chest. Upon realising this, she jolted up and blushed.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up, Freya?" Bill asked with concern. Freya smiled and shook her head.

"Thunder." she simply replied, and stretched. The other student had left the cabin. "Where's Alfie?"

"He went to find his older sister at the front of the train a few minutes ago." He replied. "We should soon be there... I can only imagine what The Burrow must be like at the moment."

Freya looked out the window. It was very stormy outside. Bill had told her the house was super old, but nothing a charm couldn't fix in this weather. But Freya didn't mind: anywhere that wasn't Black Manor was home for her... except maybe outside her dormitories. She shook the thought out of her head with a small smile. As Kings' Cross station got closer and closer, the weather improved more until the rain completely stopped, yet the weather still grey and bleak.

"I see them!" Bill exclaimed happily, looking pointedly at a group of people. Freya chuckled. She didn't realise how large his family was. He mentioned 'several siblings', but not _four_! "Oh yeah..." He chuckled when he saw her widened eyes. "Big family."

"Bill... how exactly am I going to fit into your place with... with... that many children?"

Bill laughed. "The house has a charm to it... literally and figuratively. Trust me, everyone fits in The Burrow." The train came to a halt and Bill helped Freya drop her trunk from the top of the carriers and onto the ground, before seeing a nearby trolley, putting them on it.

"BILL!!!!" They turned round to see four boys running up him, hugging him altogether. Freya grinned. Mrs Weasley must be driven up the wall with all these boys, she thought.

"Hey guys!" Bill greeted them back by trying to wrap both arms round the little boys. "Whoa, I've only been gone a couple months, calm down! George, quit pulling on my leg!"

"I'm not George! He is!" the boy laughed, pointing at his lookalike. Freya blinked. Wow, she'd never saw twins before. When the boy noticed the girl staring back at him with astonishment, he smirked. "Who's your girly friend, Billy?"

"I'm--" Before she could introduce herself, two grown adults come running towards them. Freya assumed they were Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley was holding a baby boy wrapped in a blanket, and Mrs Weasley a baby girl. Ah, so there was a girl in the clan, Freya observed. "Boys! I thought I told you to wait right next to us!" she scolded them.

"I _told_ them, Ma." The boy a few years younger than Bill answered. Freya giggled. He seemed the bossy type. "They wanted to meet the girl."

As if for the first time, Mr and Mrs Weasley noticed the shy girl. Mr Weasley smiled. "Oh, you must be Ms Freya Black. Nice to meet you, Arthur Weasley." He extended his free hand and she shook it. "You can call me Arthur. And this is--"

"Oh! You dear child!" Mrs Weasley enveloped her in a big, motherly hug, giving the baby she was holding to Arthur. She smelled like soap and dust, a combination which surprised the girl. "When Bill told us about you staying alone for the holidays, I just could _not_ bare it!"

"You're too kind, Mrs Weasley." She smiled when they pulled away.

"None of the Mrs Weasley nonsense, love! Call me Molly!"

"Let me introduce you to the troublemakers." Bill told her, earning an opposing 'Hey!' from the bossy child. "This here is Charlie." He pointed down to the boy who was closer to their age. "He'll be attending Hogwarts next year." He then patted the bossy boy's head, earning a slap to the chest in return. "This is Percy. He's a plum."

Freya laughed. "A plum?" It was the most random and ridiculous nickname!

"He's a dorky plum." The twins said in unison. The slightly taller one stepped forward. "I'm George. This is Fred." "Nice to meet you, George, Fred." The two twins sniggered.

"Quit messing around." Percy rolled his eyes. "Tall one's Fred, shorter one's George."

"Thank you, Percy." She smiled nicely at him. He blushed and stepped slightly behind his mother's leg.

"Oh, and these are the babies!" Bill exclaimed happily. "This is Ronald, and the little girl's Ginerva."

Freya peered down at them. They were both sound asleep, and couldn't help but giggle when she heard the boy snore. She looked at Arthur and Molly, smiling politely. "You have such a beautiful family." Much more than mine, she thought inwardly.

"You're too kind, dear Freya." Molly chuckled. "Come on boys! Let's go home!"

Mr Weasley pushed the trolley with Bill and Freya's trunks. She expected to see a van, one like she saw once when she was at the Muggle market in London. But to her surprise, Arthur made his way to a light blue Ford Anglia.

"Um, Bill..." she whispered to him. "How are we all going to fit in the car...?"

Bill looked at her concerned face and laughed. Freya thought Bill's laugh was the most amazing thing she'd ever heard in her life. "Dad cast an undetectable extension charm to it. It can fit all of us and more!" While Arthur was loading the booth, Bill opened the back passenger door and gestured her to step in. "After you, Freya."

"Oh! Thank you!" Freya hid her blushing cheeks with her long hair before stepping inside the car. It was really big, almost like a van or a bus even. "Wow." she whispered to herself. Bill sat down next to her and grinned.

"Everyone all buckled up?" Molly called to the rest of the car. She could barely turn around with holding little Ronald and Ginerva in her arms.

"Yes, Mum!" Bill replied after glancing at each one of them. Once Bill answered, Arthur stepped inside, started the car and they drove off.


	5. Present: After Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya discusses "the situation" with Mrs Weasley and Bill.  
> a.k.a  
> The fluffiest chapter thus far!
> 
> ** I am aware that the Yule Ball and Triwizard Tournament weren't held for centuries before 1994 - which is a year after this chapter took place - but for the context of the story, let's pretend it was held in 1985, when Bill and Freya were in their Fourth Year. Thanks for understanding!

After breakfast, Freya helped Molly with the cleaning up. Percy, as usual, went upstairs reading. Arthur, the twins, Ron and Ginny were also upstairs, probably taking a nap after the long vacation. Bill had an urgent matter and had to quickly go to Gringotts, and would be back later in the evening. Freya thought it was Merlin answering her wishes of avoiding him at all costs. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she had to... at least for a few more hours... until she knew what to tell him.

"Freya, sweetheart, what's been on your mind today?" Molly asked, snapping her out of her train of thoughts. Freya blushed in response and continued rinsing the pot. "Dear, you've been rinsing at that poor pot for the last five minutes!"

Upon realising that, she dropped the pot into the sink. Molly let out a small laugh and dropped her cloth next to the sink. She casts Scourgify, and the cleaning utensils they were using animated themselves so that they were doing the cleaning on their own. She invited Freya to sit down on the small sofa, and cast another charm on the small kettle, making tea.

"Molly, i-it really is nothing--"

"Freya, you have been avoiding Bill since we came back! While you were upstairs helping Ginny with her homework, we talked." Freya was afraid that would happen. Molly could tell from the expression on her face what she was thinking, and patted her hand with a heart-warming smile. "Dear, it's okay to say 'I love you' first."

Once she said it like that, it sounded even more of a big deal. Freya sank in her seat, blushing. "But it's... it's Bill!" she exclaimed, sitting straight up again. "We've been friends for over ten years. It... it never crossed my mind that I..." Liar, she thought to herself. It did. Since the Yule Ball**, every single day. "... Never ever."

"Freya, you're an adult now." Molly pointed out. Two cups of tea on top of a saucer made their way to the small coffee table in front of them by levitation. The noise done by the cleaning of the dishes died down as well, and it was very silent in The Burrow. "Have you ever been in love before?" She shook her head. "How about an infatuation with someone?" Despite shaking her head, she blushed, and a twinkle appeared in Molly's eye. Oh no, Freya thought. She knew. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because..." She sighed. "He'll go back to Egypt when autumn starts. And what then? Wait until he's back to talk again?"

"Bill was... conflicted... about sending you a letter. He thought you wouldn't talk to him after... that..." Molly knew better than to mention the event; she knew how uncomfortable this must be for Freya. "I really tried convincing him. Before he left for Gringotts, he promised me he'd talk to you."

Freya slowly lifted her eyes to look at Molly, and in a small voice, asked, "Did he say... what he thought about... what I said?"

Molly shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, love. He wouldn't tell me anything, and he left in such a rush I didn't get a chance to press him on it."

"You're too kind, Molly. I'll... I'll talk to him when he's back from Gringotts."

"I hope you work things out, Freya. Bill really does adore you! The whole family does! You've been a part of it for all these years."

********************

Freya was reading a book when she heard footsteps outside. She quickly closed the book and stood up.

"Bill..." she spoke softly as not to wake anyone up.

"Hey, is everyone already asleep?" he asked, and Freya nodded, looking pintedly at the wall clock. Bill followed her gaze. It was close to midnight. "Wow, didn't realise how late it was."

"Bill, can we talk?" He knew what they were going to talk about from her tone.

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Let's go outside."

"I'll get my jacket." She quickly grabbed her jacket from the cupboard under the stairs, put it on and they stepped outside. They sat on the bench which was under the kitchen window. The view was spectacular, with lots of brightly shining stars, and a full moon. Bill looked down at Freya, who was looking ahead at the view in awe. "It's so beautiful here."

Smiling softly, not removing his gaze from her, he replied, "It really is." He blushed and pretended not to have been gazing at her when she glanced up at him. "So... you wanted to talk?"

Freya nodded. "Yeah... about what-- what I said before you left for Egypt..." She paused. She had all her words planned throughout the day. The second she was about to talk about it, her brain froze. "I..."

"Yes...?"

"I meant it." He blinked, and Freya couldn't tell whether he was surprised or confused. Usually she could read him like a Dark Arts book, but now he was looking more like a Potions book.

"Oh, I know you did."

"Y-you do?" Merlin's beard, she cursed under her breath.

"Of course I do, Freya. I've known you for over ten years." He smiled. "I know when you're lying and not."

"I just wanted to... I wanted to know where we stood."

Bill frowned slightly. "I-I thought we were... you know..." He blushed even more and cleared his throat. His usually playful and cocky demeanor completely disappeared right there and then, and he felt like a teenager all over again. "I never liked anyone else."

Freya's eyes brightened up. "Really?"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "Really." before kissing her softly on the lips. Freya smiled and scooted even closer to him as he wrapped one arm around her and deepened the kiss, his other hand caressing her cheek. They'd kissed a few times since the Yule Ball, but not this intense. They never held hands or went out on a date (or were their many visits to Hogsmeade alone while still students dates?), so this felt completely new for both of them.

Freya was the first to pull away, smiling softly. "Wow..."

Bill chuckled, a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah... S-so to be clear... Have you ever... been with anyone?" She shook her head, turning slightly pink. "Just me? Wow."

"I never really found anyone else interesting, I guess." she half-joked. "We're good then, right?"

"Of course we are, Freya. I'd say more than that." He pushed a small strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "As much as I'd like to spend more time with you, I think we should head upstairs."

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Freya asked him, closing the door as quietly as she could. As they ascended upstairs, they held hands, him walking in front of her due to the very narrow passage.

"Yeah, I need to go to the Ministry very early with Dad." he explained. They stopped in front of Ginny's room, which was the room Freya was sleeping in.

She looked up at him, taking both his hands into hers. "So I'll see you tomorrow...?"

"Yes. Goodnight Freya." Bill slowly leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you too."

He uttered it ever so softly, sending shivers down Freya's spine. No man has ever had this effect on her but Bill. He pulled away and gave her a wink before going in his room, which was next door. Once his door was closed, Freya bit her lower lip and smiled, walking into the room on her tip toes to avoid Ginny from waking up. When she was in her bed, she just couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the whole conversation in her head.

_I never liked anyone else._

_I love you too._

The way the words 'I love you' rolled off of his tongue was Freya's new favourite thing.


	6. Present: The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Ginny have something important to discuss... at least according to Ginny.

Freya did not sleep at all that night. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Bill. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, it had finally happened. She stretched and changed out of her night clothes before putting on a dress and boots before heading downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see Mrs Weasley already preparing breakfast for the rest of the family whilst reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Molly." Freya greeted her with a small smile as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning, dear." Molly replied with a warm smile, glancing up from the newspaper. "Slept well?"

Freya shrugged in response and sat down. "Not really..."

"Did you talk to Bill when he got back? I didn't hear him come home last night." She frowned. "Oh I hope that boy didn't do anything stupid or else--" Freya stretched her arm and reached for Molly's hand, squeezing it.

"He didn't, Molly. Don't worry. He told me he--" Before she could finish her sentence Percy and the twins rushed downstairs. Percy's face was red with rage, whilst the twins laughed hysterically. Freya smirked. "Stink pellets again, boys?"

"I cannot wait until I start school again, and avoid them for a whole year." Percy murmured, sitting down next to Freya.

"Fred, George... Stink pellets are getting super old." She explained in a serious tone, and then added with a smile, "You should go for Dungbombs next time."

The twins high-fived, while Percy groaned, burying his head in the book he carried along with him. "Why do you always take their side, Freya?"

"It's just banter, Perce. Keep in mind: you're Head Boy, you can boss them around and give them detention for no reason. Especially since it's their last year."

Percy nodded, smiling mischievously. "Wait, he can't do that..." Fred looked at his mother with a worried look on his face. "Can he, Ma?"

"Oh I will." Percy smirked. "You two are known for breaking a lot of rules." Picking up an orange, he stood up, book open with one hand. "I know all your pranks by now." And he left. Freya scoffed, shaking her head with a smile.

"Morning, Ginny!" Ms Weasley exclaimed, seeing her coming downstairs with Ron, both of which had their noses down their shirts.

"Ma, the twins have _got_ to stop putting Dung Pellets in Percy's room. It'll take me ages to forget the stench." Ron moaned as his mother placed a kiss on the top of his forehead, doing the same with Ginny, who kissed her back on the cheek.

"Count your blessing, Ronald." Freya chuckled, tossing him a roll of bread, which he caught gracefully, munching onto it. Then she shifted her focus on Ginny, who was avoiding eye contact. "Morning, Ginny."

Ginny simply nodded, averting her eyes, causing Freya to frown. Was she okay? she thought. Before she could ask, Arthur and Bill rushed downstairs, dressed in their work clothes. Freya blushed slightly, seeing Bill. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time as an adult. Ginny immediately stood up and went outside, grabbing an orange with her.

"Morning, Arthur." Molly gushed, giving him a peck on the lips. Ron and the twins groaned at the sight, but Freya just smiled softly.

"Where's Percy?" he asked, sitting down making his lunch for work. "Studying?" Everyone nodded. After looking at the time, Arthur pushed the chair back against the table. "Good Merlin, Bill. Grab something for the way, we're late!"

Bill takes a long sip of tea before grabbing his bag and headed outside after his father and got into the car. When Freya realised he'd forgotten his coat, she stood up, grabbed it for him and quickly ran out.

"Bill!" she called at him, holding the coat in one hand, waving it. Bill grinned and got out of the car.

"Make it quick, son. We're going to be late for work!" Arthur whined urgently, remaining inside.

"You forgot your jacket." Freya stated, handing it to him. As he took it from her hand, he brushed his hand against hers, causing her to shiver a bit (and it wasn't because of the cold weather). "Have a great day at work, Bill."

Bill smiled softly and reached to hug her after putting on his jacket. In her ear, he whispered, "Have a great day, beautiful." And kissed her cheek before pulling away, leaving her red as she brushed her fingers against her kissed cheek. "I'll see you tonight, yeah?" he asked as he got into the Anglia.

Freya stepped back as the car started driving before flying off. Freya slowly made her way inside The Burrow, closing the door behind her. When she went into the kitchen, she noticed everyone staring at her.

"So does that mean you two are...?" George asked, and then smirked when she blushed, giving his brother a nudge on the shoulder. "You owe me 4 Galleons."

"Well I don't want any part of this mushy stuff. I'm going upstairs to change." Ron immediately sat up and rushed upstairs.

"Let's go for a walk, Freya." Ginny told her, standing up. Freya frowned. This had been the first time they spoke properly that day, and she had acted a bit peculiar.

"Of course. Go grab our jackets." She smiled in response as Ginny quickly grabbed their jackets. "We'll be back by lunch, Molly."

Molly grinned. "Of course, dear. Make sure you're back by then. It's getting a bit gloomy out there."

The two girls set their journey. The wind was slowly picking up, so they both closed their jackets up tot he very top.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gin?" Freya wanted to know, glancing down at her as they walked at a slow pace. "You were a bit weird this morning..."

"If- If I saw something I wasn't supposed to... Would you be mad?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

With a scoff, Freya replied, "Of course not! Especially if it involves those twins pranking me. They'd never see the end of it."

"N-no, Freya. It's not that..." After a long sigh, Ginny said, "I saw you and Bill... last night... outside... kissing..."

Blushing, Freya simply replied, "Oh." For a second, she honestly thought it was something awful Ginny had seen. Considering her age, she probably thought kissing was what led to... offsprings. The thought made her laugh. "Ginny, that's not a bad thing."

"But it was a private moment. I thought--" She paused, biting her lower lip. "Does that mean you're marrying Bill?"

Freya was taken by surprise at this statement. "Well, he'd have to ask me first."

"Because... I like someone..." Ginny turned very red. Probably redder than her hair. "And I don't know how to approach that situation."

"Ginny... you're twelve years old. You're too young to think about these things."

Frowning, she replied, "But you already knew Bill at my age."

"I was his bestfriend." Freya pointed out. "You should start by getting to know this boy before you--"

"I think we're friends. I mean he- he knows Ron, but--"

Freya gasped, smirking. "Are you still crushing on Harry Potter?" She laughed when Ginny hid her face with her jacket's hood. "Wow I thought it was an infatuation, Gin."

"Freya, could you tell me about the Yule Ball?" That's what stopped Freya from walking further. That was the evening she knew she was in love with Bill. It was more than admiration for being so smart and charismatic. It was wanting to spend all the time with him, to hold his hand, to connect... "Please? Bill always talked fondly of that night and I just--"

"He talked about that night...?" Freya couldn't help but smile softly. She didn't realise that night was as important to him as it was for her.

"He didn't go into _detail_... but he said it was the most magical night."

"How do you even know all this? He never mentioned it to me."

"Oh, I heard him talk to mum a while ago. But he didn't go into detail." Ah, the ever quiet yet inquisitive Ginny, Freya thought approvingly. When they realised it had started raining, they rushed into the greenhouse next to The Burrow before thunder clapped. "So? Will you tell me?"

They sat down on the floor, legs crossed. Freya took a deep breath, smiled and started recounting what happened at the Yule Ball.


	7. Year 5: Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya recounts the night she fell in love with Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since i updated any of my stories (which you should check out btw!). I have been busy juggling work and assignments and had little to no time to write, which saddened me. So I hope you will enjoy the chapter and leave comments/kudos!

Ah, the Yule Ball. It was one of the few exciting events that happened in Hogwarts, and the only one where feelings were discovered, love made and couples formed and merged for life. In Freya's case, she wanted to drop hints to Bill about her possible feelings for him. She was almost convinced he liked her back, but there was no way of knowing: between Fourth and Fifth Year, Bill had a growth spurt.

He became taller, broader and three times as handsome. His hair was then past his shoulders, which he put up in a ponytail, and wore the fang earring Freya had given him last Christmas all the time - even when Professor McGonagall drew his attention about it, he'd simply take it off and put it back on when he turned round the corner.

There was one thing Freya was convinced of: she was never going to the Ball with him. She looked up from her Study of Ancient Runes book and sighed. He was constantly swarmed by girls - and the odd boy that wanted to be his bestfriend or sometimes even be _him_ \- as they stared up dremaily at him as he recounted a story about some wizard who killed a werewolf using his bare hands and a wand to pierce it into its heart. He looked very uncomfortable and tried his best to shrug everyone off and continue studying with Freya, but they kept pulling him back in.

It was then that a beautiful blonde girl from Ravenclaw - Freya had Flying with her, but couldn't make up her mind on her name - walked up to Bill and asked him to be her date to the Yule Ball. Everyone around Bill gasped. The Great Hall fell almost completely silent as the girl - was it Patricia? - waited for a reply. Bill smirked and simply nodded... much to Freya's disappointment.

Once the crowd died down and Bill could go back to his book, Freya scoffed. "So... you and, uh, Patricia huh?"

"You mean Pamela? I mean... she asked..." he paused and looked at her, frowning. "Didn't you say you had a thing for Lucas? Why not ask him to the Ball?"

Blushing, Freya shifted her focus back on her book. "He'd never go with me to the Ball. Last time I ever spoke to him I accidentally spilled a potion all over his uniform."

"That was weeks ago!" Bill exclaimed. "He's right there." He pointed at the farther side of the table. "Just go up there, ask him nicely and that's it."

"William Weasley, I swear on Merlin's beard if this goes horribly wrong you owe me a Butterbeer for every visit to Hogsmeade." she warned him before closing her book and placing it on the table. She stood up and made her way to Lucas. He was a fellow Gryffindor student. Very quiet and down-to-earth but exceptionally handsome nonetheless. He never left Hogwarts during Christmas time, and she got to know him a little when she didn't visit her brother the previous year.

But despite all this, he was not Bill. Nobody could be Bill, and nobody could amount to the strong way she felt towards him.

"Um... h-hi, Lucas." Freya stammered. He stopped doing his History of Magic homework and looked up at her with a grin.

"Freya Black!" She rather enjoyed when he spoke in his thick Scottish accent. She'd visited Scotland with Sirius several times in Summer, where she would do what she coined 'Muggle Saturdays', where she would take up the most muggle aspect of people and go about doing it: music, food, clothes, slang, the whole thing. She enjoyed how these Saturdays distanced herself from her family more and more. Sirius only did it a few times before giving up. "Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"Wh-- Really?" She furrowed her brows. She hoped he wasn't about to embarrass her for the other day.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with a grin. "The Yule Ball's coming up... and there's no other person I'd rather go with than... you."

Freya sighed with relief and laughed nervously. "I was about to come and ask myself. I-I hope that's not too weird or anything."

"Not at all! I look forward to it then." He smirked before standing up, clutching his books. "I'll see you there." Lucas then winked and walked off, leaving her standing there. She didn't notice Bill walking up to her from behind.

"See? Told you he'd say yes!" Bill chuckled. Freya glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am..." When he gave her an unconvinced look, she grinned. "I am!"

As they made their way to Transfiguration, Freya kept thinking and thinking about what just happened. She liked Lucas a lot. He was one of the few Gryffindor students that did not give her a hard time because of who her family was. But then there was Bill: nice from day one, funny and made her feel very good about who she was, not to mention his family doted on her like their own. However, she couldn't change the fact that Bill liked Pamela and was going to the ball with her and not Freya.

She tried her best not to interrupt Bill as he excitedly talked about how he was looking forward to going with Pamela and tell him that he should have asked her way before Pamela did. But she wanted to be a good friend and be happy for him... even when she wasn't.

******  
Freya let her soft curls down and sighed. She hated how little support she got from the other girls. Nobody bothered helping her get ready: hair, makeup, dress... She did it all on her own. It was a struggle to get into the crimson floor-length gown, but she took her time to look her best for Bi-- Lucas. She blinked as she thought about it. She wanted to look good for _Lucas_.

She stepped down into the Common Room as slow as she could as to avoid tripping and stumbling because of her heeled shoes. Bill still wasn't ready, so she sat down on one of the chairs to wait for him. When she heard the boys' dormitory door open and close, she quickly stood up. When she stared up at Bill, her eyes widened. There was no other way to describe Bill's dress robes other than frills and lace.

Lots of it.

"Freya! Wow, you look..." Bill blushed as they stood in front of each other. "You look stunning."

Freya suppressed a laugh (and a bright blush from his compliment), which came out as a small cough. "Bill, you look... interesting..."

Bill rolled his eyes, gesturing his suit with utter disgust. "I think my great-aunt Tessa _died_ in this dress. I smell like her. I _look_ like her."

"Look at it this way, at least you'll stand out in the crowd." She giggled, earning a glare from Bill, but even he couldn't help but smile along eventually. "You like being the popular boy in school. Now you'll be the talk of the evening too."

"And probably for the rest of the year too." Bill muttered.

"Shall we, Mr Weasley?" Freya grinned, her eyes twinkling. Bill nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall. Even though they sounded excited about their respective dates, deep down they both felt like something was not right. And they were right... because neither one of their dates was waiting for them by the entrance.

"Did Pamela say she'd be here?" Freya asked Bill. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. I mean, that's what she said when she asked me to the dance... We never really talked about it after that." he replied truthfully. "How about you?"

"I talked to Lucas yesterday, but he never really mentioned the dance. It felt like he was..." She paused for a second when someone caught her eye. "...avoiding me." Bill looked her way and saw Lucas, dancing with...

"Pamela...?" Then it dawned on Bill. "I think I know why they asked us specifically..."

Freya nodded, making two and two together. "To go together themselves. But I don't get it... why ask us in the first place?"

"Nice dress, Weasel." Bill looked from Freya and to the person in front of them. It was Lucas. He looked at Pamela and sniggered. "I can't believe you asked _him_ for the ball, Pam."

"I _had_ to do something to get your attention." she pointed out, and turned her back to Bill and Freya, and with a wave of a hand, she added, "Enjoy the dance, nerds."

And they just stood there in disbelief. Freya couldn't but be relieved things turned out this way, but she felt sorry for Bill. He seemed to really like Pamela. "I know I'm a very peaceful and kind person, but I would really love to Obliviate those two goblin heads." Freya said angrily.

Bil laughed. "I love it when you get so protective of me." Freya's head snapped up to look at him. 'Love...?' "Honestly, it's flattering."

"W-Well..." Freya blushed furiously. "You're my bestfriend. Of course I'd get angry over things like these. You liked Pamela."

"I liked the _idea_ of her, I think." After a short pause, he grinned at her. "Anyway, let's not let those two ruin our night. Let's go dance!"

He grabbed her hand (much to Freya's amazement and flattering heart) and led her to the middle of the Great Hall. Many commented on Bill's ridiculous dress robe compared to Freya's princess-y dress, but they ignored all the negativity and teasing and focused on having fun together and with a few of their good friends. At one point, they noticed how their bodies moved closer and closer to each other as the night flew. During one of the slow songs, Bill had one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hand, and her free hand rested on his shoulder.

"Want to get some fresh air?" Freya asked after a while. Bill smiled and he led her out into the courtyard and they sat on the fountain that stood in the middle. There weren't many people, save from a few students making out in the dark corners to avoid getting caught from teachers.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Freya?" he wanted to know, looking down at her. Freya glanced up and nodded with a smile.

"Very much. There's no one I'd rather have gone with tonight." Freya answered truthfully. He gave her a look that meant 'Really?', eyes widened. "I... I wanted to ask but... I guess Pamela beat me to it."

"Really? You... you wanted to go with me?" She nodded, smiling bashfully. "I... I wanted to as well. I was just... I guess I was afraid."

"Afraid...? I'm your best friend, Bill!" Freya chuckled. "Have I ever done something that scared you?"

"It's stupid." Bill laughed nervously, shaking his head. He glanced at Freya, whose eyes were bright with curiosity. "Fine, but promise you won't laugh at me, or freak out."

"I promise." she smiled, and Bill took a deep breath.

"Truth is... I like you, Freya." She blinked in response. 'He... what...?' was the only thing running her mind. "You're smart, nice, generous..." He paused and turned slightly pink. "... and also very pretty."

"You... you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah." Bill replied, and sighed with relief, laughing. "Glad I got that of off my chest."

Freya grinned. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I also like you?"

"A lot better!" Bill exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Freya hugged him back, and when they pulled away, it started snowing. "Tonight could not have gone better, don't you think?"

"Nope." Freya responded with a grin, her cheeks hurting from her broad smile. "So... what happens now...?"

"I think this is the part where I kiss you." Bill said sheepishly. "But only if you want to, of course."

Rolling her eyes in response, she said, "William Weasley..."

"Whoa, okay fine. I was just joking." He laughed, and even she couldn't help but chuckle. As their laughter died down, Charlie pulled Freya closer to his chest. They could feel each other's hearts beating out of their chests as their faces moved closer until their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya's dress: https://f0df8a599b86cb36b702-f405028f68923ce6dd26f4281e4aeaec.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-1264212-214177-1508830938-2e6b5b1e57df98dc6018975dab6c28fb  
> I'm super bad with describing outfits which is why I am linking it!


	8. Present Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the story thus far and leaving kudos! They give me motivation!! I am currently taking requests for IMAGINES and ONE-SHOTS so if you have any drop a comment or message me 😊
> 
> Apologies for the short filler chapter, but there's some mini lemony fluff in the chapter for you to enjoy 😉

Ginny giggled, her chin resting on her hand, staring dreamily at Freya. "I can never get enough of that story. It sounds so... so magical!" The rain had almost completely stopped. The girls were still inside the shed waiting for the rain to completely stop. "So he never knew you liked him before that night?"

Freya shook her head with a smile. "Boys can be a little... oblivious... about girls' feelings. I always kind of thought _If only he knew_. He insists he had his suspicions, but you know how he is."

Ginny giggled. "Once Bill lost one of his necklaces six years ago..." She paused, leaned in and whispered loudly, "He still hasn't realised Fred took it from him and sometimes wears it!"

Freya chuckled and shook her head. "Yep, that's my Bill alright!"

"And so you've been in love... for all this time?"

"It..." Freya blushed. "I mean yes, we were. But it wasn't that easy. We were both strong-headed and wanted to do well in school. That along with my reputation as The Second Black Disappointment made it even tougher. He was well-liked when he was on his own. With me... not so much..."

"Oh." Ginny said in a small voice but then grinned as if realising something. "But look at you now! Dating the popular boy who loves you back! Seriously, you two were made for each other!"

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed as soon as Ginny finished her sentence. The girls looked out to see Arthur and Bill standing at the entrance. "Molly was worried sick about you two!"

"Sorry Arthur. Completely my fault!" Freya blushed as they stood up. She tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "We went for a walk and got caught in the rain. We talked and didn't realise the rain had stopped completely." She glanced at Bill who gave her a heartwarming smile and she gave him a small, shy wave.

"It's okay, Freya." Arthur chuckled. "Ginny, sweetheart, let's head back home." He first looked at his son, and then at Ginny, smiling softly. Ginny walked up to her dad and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close, before heading to the Burrow.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your dad was reading my mind." Freya smirked, walking up to Bill. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Bill a kiss, which he gladly returned. "How was work?"

"Exhausting." he murmured against her lips before capturing her into yet another passionate kiss. "But coming home to you is the only thing I look forward to as soon as I leave for work."

"But..." Freya blushed softly. "I don't live with you..."

"Well, you're here most of the time." Bill replied, chuckling. "I thought your brother doesn't mind you being here."

"Oh, he doesn't!" Freya insisted, taking Bill's hand into hers. "And besides, he's not home a lot. I hate being there alone At least here I can help Molly with the house and your siblings with their studying."

"But we barely have any time, you know..." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "... just the two of us. How about we go out today? Know of any nice restaurants in muggle London?"

Freya grinned and nodded. "I once went with Tonks to this small, sweet restaurant by the Thames. It plays nice music in the background. What do you think?"

"Followed by a walk by the river?" Freya nodded. "Sounds perfect." He kissed her for the last time and they walked back to the Burrow hand-in-hand.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Ron groaned, earning a smack at the back of the head from Molly. "Ow!!!! What?! It's gross, Ma!"

Freya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Someday you'll find yourself a good girl and would want to hold her hand, Ronald."

"Never, Freya. Never ever." Ron replied, horrified at the idea of having a girlfriend.

"What about Hermoine, Ron?" Ginny giggled. "I see the way you look at her in the Great Hall."

"Gin, shut up!" Ron shouted, covering his face as he blushed brightly.

"Quit it, you lot!" Percy screamed from the back of the house. "I'm studying!"

"Oh, Ronald! Hermoine Granger is such a nice and bright girl!" Molly gushed.

"Muuuuum!" he groaned, sinking into his seat, as his brother chanted his and Hermoine's names in a lovey-dovey tone. In the midst of the teasing, Bill squeezed Freya's hand, jerked his head at the stairs and they both went upstairs in Freya's room. As soon as she closed the door, Bill pulled her to his chest and kissed her hungrily, his hands cupping her face and hers running through his long, ginger hair.

"Mmmmm better keep it on the down-low, baby, otherwise we might scandalise one of your siblings." she giggled, trying her best not to break their physical contact as his hands found their place up her back under her shirt.

"I couldn't stop... thinking..." Her breath hitched and she let out a tiny squeal when Bill pulled her closer against his chest so she could feel him. "... about you all day."

" _William Weasley_!" Freya blushed and slapped his chest lightly, giggling. "You're getting naughtier by the minute."

"Well, could you blame me when it's the most beautiful, loving, charming person ever I'm talking about?" Bill pointed out, kissing her forehead. "I look forward to our date."

"You'd better wear something nice, young man." Freya told him, patting his chest. "Or else."

"Mhm, or else...?" Bill teased back, once more pulling her against his chest and kissing her tenderly.

"Or else... no more... nice dates... ever." she murmured in between kisses.

"And be able to resist my charm? Never, my darling." Bill chuckled in response.

"I'd better get back home, Bill. Will you use Floo powder to my place?"

He nodded. "Yeah. How about I come over at... eight? Give you some time to look prettier than you already look right now."

"It's a date." She kissed him before going back downstairs and said her goodbyes to the rest of the family before using Floo powder to go back home. Once there, she frowned. The place was so awfully quiet, she hated it. She was used to Sirius being out, and spending time with the Weasleys meant peace and quiet was lacking. But something felt wrong...

Really wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger though! Let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter!!!


End file.
